From Hatred to Love
by Marie-chan11
Summary: A discovery starts to change the Hanamichi's opinion of Rukawa. A feeling of hatred transforms itself progressively into a physical attirance but could it evolue into something else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue**

**Author's note : I know I have already started a firt fic and I will continue it. This idea crossed my mind few days ago and I couldn't resist to put it on the paper. As always, English is not my native language so excuse me for the mistakes^^  
**

* * *

"Enough is enough! said a booming voice, making the eyes of all the players in training, converge towards its origin. Anzai-sensei, during this moment was certainly more like "the white-haired devil" he had been when he trained the basketball players at the University rather than the serene man he seemed to have become until his nickname was changed to "white-haired Buddha.

The old man got up from the bench and walked the field with determination towards the two men who were the sources of his torments.

It's been several days that Sakuragi Hanamichi had a more childish behavior than usual to Rukawa. During most of the matches, the redhead used to commit several offensive fouls against the other, which eventually lead to exchanges of insults and fights.

Everyone knew the redhead was particularly furious since Haruko Akagi resigned from her position as manager. The girl had found the courage to confess to Rukawa but had been rejected. Since this rejection, she was no longer coming to their training games or even the official matches, and this situation necessarily caused much pain to the red, not because only she was no longer here to encourage him but also it seemed that Rukawa had injured her to the point of affecting her love of basketball.

Today was no exception but such situation couldn't become permanent. Akagi was not there to calm things down and after several attempts to make them get along better, Miyagi had finally stopped the reprimands.

"Sakuragi, Rukawa, you are forbidden to be here until you are able to keep in the same room without fighting! Now, get out! "

The first blinked several times as if he did not understand the words pronounced while the latter kept a marble face.

But seeing how the coach seemed serious, Hanamichi was the first to react, putting his arm around the Anzai-sensei's shoulders while pulling on his double chin.

"Oyaji, you're not serious? You know we have a match in three days and we need the tensai's training! Surely we can do without this kitsune but not Tensai! "  
In the biggest surprise of all, Anzai-sensei pulled away from the embrace of the redhead. He used a voice a little quieter but more bass that gave chills to the players.  
"Do not even expect to play this game if you have not changed your behavior in three days."  
Sakuragi remained silent a few seconds before pushing his usual hysterical laughter.  
"Yare, yare Oyaji, it is only a bluff! We will lose our effectiveness to take all the rebounds if I'm not there, and even if it hurts to admit it, we also need the Kitsuné to put baskets.  
"

See you admit this is a first progress Sakuragi-kun but it is not enough. "Anzai-sensei said in a voice softer, going down again, meaning the two youths that the discussion was closed.

Hanamichi understood, of course, that meant he could return to the match before being reprimanded by the coach.

He would get excited again and get lost in arguments when he received a kick from Rukawa.  
"Learn to close your mouth when it's necessary Do'haho

-Jerk" Hanamichi muttered in his beard

Rukawa left the gym in front of the other players before being soon followed reluctantly by Hanamichi.

* * *

In the locker room, as they were out of sight of the coach, Hanamichi vented his anger.  
"It's your entire fault Rukawa! Stupid kitsune! Ingrate! "Shouted the redhead by pointing an accusing finger at Ruwaka, who was ranging his affairs without even paying the slightest attention.  
Hanamichi continued to babble. "Poor Haruko-chan! Why did she fall in love with a guy so callous? She is so kind, so ready to help and encourage others, so ... so perfect. You do not really deserve her, Kitsuné! And at the same time, I wonder what a girl should have to please you even if Haruko-chan is not to your taste. Your groupies have no brains, and you do not pay attention to them although they harass you mercilessly. It makes me wonder if you don't just like girls".

The atmosphere in the room seemed to cool at these words. In the corner of his eye, Hanamichi felt Ruwaka stiffen.

Hanamichi blinked while watching the profile of the man in front of him. Despite his large size and his athleticism, Rukawa was much slimmer than him; he had blue eyes that become expressive only when he played basketball, eyes surmounted to long lashes which gave him a captivating look. He was not particularly effeminate but Hanamichi was aware that it was a stereotype.  
"You're gay, right? He asked in a hesitant voice as if he was afraid to hear the answer.  
Rukawa turned to him and his eyes darkened with anger.

"It's none of your business Do'haho".

Just the fact that he doesn't deny it was a response. Hanamichi was surprised to feel no particular disgust at this discovery. How Rukawa had reacted showed that it was a painful subject and he felts suddenly sorry.

Rukawa slammed the door of his locker and was advancing towards the door when Sakuragi called out.

"It doesn't matter Kitsune, it changes nothing for me. You're still the same idiot addicted to basketball and able to fall asleep anywhere. Rukawa left the room.

The redhead was as unpredictable in real life than on the basketball court. First, Rukawa would never have imagined that this idiot can see through him. He was also surprised that Sakuragi didn't seem to be disgusted by his homosexuality.

The look he had in the end was a look a little lost, embarrassed but also compassionate.  
Rukawa did not know at what moment in his life he had discovered his penchant for men. He was certain that the girls had never really interested him : they were too noisy, they were too in demand for attention that he could give them and they were also too fragile, too sentimental to bear the fact that basketball comes first in his life and his asocial nature.

* * *

At nightfall, Rukawa was not really surprised that Sakuragi was already training at the gym.

Anzai-sensei had forbidden them to come back to train with the others, he never specified that they couldn't use the gym outside normal hours. It was not the first time they found themselves both to train. In such cases, they were accustomed to do their exercise each of their side. Sometimes, a provocation would lead them to do a one against one.

Sakuragi was doing three-point baskets. Judging his sweaty brow, he was there for some time.  
"250" he shouted before putting the basket. He stopped, breathless before turning to Rukawa.

The redhead removed his shirt and Rukawa suddenly wondered why it bothered him even though Sakuragi did that all the time when he sweated too.

"Hé kitsune, would you like to do a little one against one?" said the redhead.

Rukawa frowned. It wasn't a habit that this do'haho challenged him without a first provocation, mainly when he knew he would lose.

"If I win, you will have to answer a few questions, ok?" added Sakuragi while a blush spreading his cheeks and not because of the heat.

In the afternoon, he had given much thought to his discovery about Rukawa. He couldn't hate him to being gay as he had never appreciated that he was misjudged because of his red hair. Haruko didn't have any chance in the beginning because of her gender and that's not Rukawa's fault to be who he is.

He didn't know anybody who was gay and he wondered what it felt. Disturbing thoughts had haunted him and he surprised himself to wonder what kind of men Rukawa liked. He remembered how his movements when Rukawa played could hypnotize him and even now, when he looked to the man, he wondered how is a relation between men Or more specifically, how is a love relation with the kitsune.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue**

**Author's note : Thanks again to mrsklemzak to follow my fics about Slam Dunk. I hope my characters aren't too OOC. Enjoy^^  
**

* * *

« I agree but let's establish some rules » added Rukawa with a little smirk.

He started to dribble while he observed Hanamichi stiffen.

"A basket equals a question. You have 5 chances to put a basket but you have to take the ball from me first."

Sakuragi smiled widely. "Ok Kitsune, let's kick your ass!"

Nevertheless, that was easier said than done and he had difficulties to pierce Rukawa's defense. Besides, he had trained since a more long time than his teammate and he begun to feel exhausted. Rukawa seemed to be aware of this fact and couldn't stop himself to tease the redhead.

"I believed that you said you will beat me" reminded Rukawa.

His words had the effects to infuriate Hanamichi who decided to go on the offensive. He tried to intercept the ball, aiming it with a quick movement but his action lead him to fell on Rukawa who lose his balance. They fell back without finding a way to recover their balance and their both heads clashed the ground.

Sakuragi was lying on Rukawa, stunned because of the strength of the impact. The Ace of Shohoku was also dazed but really conscious of the weight of the redhead's body on his and their legs tangled. Sakuragi was heavy but the heat radiating from his body comforted him. The redhead'sface was very next to his and he could see many of the details of it. The redhead had tired features, dark circles under eyes.

When this do'haou was quiet, he was almost attractive Rukawa though and suddenly it appears him that was the first time he had such intimate contact with anyone and in particular with a man.

Realizing the turn his thoughts take, he tried to awake the other player by giving him knee blows in the ribs.

"Wake up Doha'hou! You're heavier than an elephant" hissed Rukawa

Hanamichi seemed to hear his voice because he moved a little his knee too close to Rukawa's groin for his own sake as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and almost jumped when he crossed the blue eyes of his teammate.

He got up, laughing from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. You were a good pillow Kitsune".

Rukawa got up few seconds after, rubbing his neck. He observed Hanamichi who was blushing.

"I feel generous Do'haho" he said, passing the ball to the redhead.

"What? You think I can't take the ball myself?" shouted Sakuragi

The way the redhead passed from an emotion to its opposite in three seconds was a fascinating phenomenon according to Rukawa.

"Shut up and play Doh'aho".

To possess the ball was certainly an advantage but that didn't mean that shoot efficiently was easier.

When he tried to come closer to the basket, Ruwawa was vigilant to stop his progression. He had only two advantages over the blue-eyed youth: his jumps and his speed but Rukawa was able to read through his feints.

He tried to shoot from the three-point line but Rukawa jumped to counter him. He had observed many times Sendoh perform his shoot and he could attempt it. He did a step behind while he jumped again to do a fade away shoot.

Rukawa was surprised, he tried to change the ball's trajectory but didn't reach it. Sakuragi scored.

"Yosh, one point!" smiled Sakuragi.

Rukawa managed to counter 3 others shoots. Sakuragi could only ask two questions.

"Be careful and select your questions doh'aho" said Rukawa while he drunk water.

Hanamichi didn't know how to formulate his questions and seemed suddenly unsure of why he challenged the Ace of Shohoku. He didn't even know in what the Rukawa's love relation or orientation could interest him. He supposed that as he didn't go out with a girl, he was curious to know if his rival had more experience.

"What is like to go out with a boy?" asked Sakuragi with a gulp.

Rukawa almost coughed in his drink. He supposed that the questions the redhead will ask him would be about his homosexuality but he didn't expect this.

"I don't know" Rukawa answered. He added with a smirk "Only one question, now".

Sakuragi boiled which entertains a lot his teammate.

"It's not fair kitsuné! What kind of answer is that? You have to be sincere!" yelled the redhead.

Rukawa rolled his eyes, a feeling of exasperation him.

"And you, why do you care? Aren't you in love with Akagi's little sister?"

Hanamichi opened the mouth but closed it immediately.

"It's me who ask the questions, not you kistune" reminded Sakuragi.

Rukawa did various steps to be closer to Hanamichi who seemed afraid of his sudden proximity.

He retreated as Rukawa continue to advance until he felt his back knock on the wall.

"What are you doing kitsune?"Breathed Hanamichi while Rukawa put his hands either side of his head, pinned his body against the wall with his.

"I'm answering to your first question Doh'ho murmured Rukawa in Hanamichi's ear. A large blush spread the redhead's face before he started to wriggle to freed himself.

"Get off or I kick you in the balls." Threatened Hanamichi

Rukawa didn't do a move. He inserted a leg between Hanamichi's instead.

"Are you afraid Doha'ho? So why do you ask these questions?"Mocked Rukawa

He knew that provoke the redhead was the best way to achieve his goal.

"Why I would be afraid of you jerk? The Tensai is not scared of anything!"

Rukawa nodded and bent over to kiss a shocked Hanamichi who froze at the contact. This first kiss was very chaste; it was just a light touch between two pairs of lips. It was Hanamichi, to the greatest surprise of Rukawa, who deepen this kiss, opening his mouth to slide his tongue in Rukawa's cavern.

Hanamichi was inexperienced, so was Rukawa but they both took pleasure in this kiss.

Hanamichi, although he self-proclaimed Tensai didn't have a lot of confidence and he was aware that Haruko will never love him. Besides, over time, he understood that he cared about the girl but he didn't love her as a girlfriend. He wanted to protect her but he had never imagined that he could be involved with her in a romance story. He had resigned himself to be not attractive even if he suffered of this situation. A part of himself wanted to be loved for what he was.

He didn't like Rukawa either but he couldn't deny a certain admiration he felt for the basketball player. He was a kind of model he must reach and surpass. He didn't expect thaht Rukawa and him fall in love with each other. He just wanted to know what is a kiss, what is be able to rely on someone even if it's Rukawa to the condition thaht his teammate adopt the same behaviour and logic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : **Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue**

Author's note : I think this chapter is not really interesting but it is important for the following. I hope my characters aren't too OOC. It isn't evident to write a fic in a foreign language about a fandom I discovered only few months ago. So, please let reviews to give me your impression and to encourage me please^^ Constructive reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Hanamichi broke the kiss, sliding his lips over Rukawa's collarbone to bite hard the junction with his shoulder. The blue-eyed teen hissed but couldn't suppress a moan, this repressed sound making the redhead shiver as he felt an incredible feeling of superiority flowed through his body.

Never would he believe he could possess such power over his rival. He knew that he was kind of tied up to Rukawa. He chose this path by deciding to surpass him in basketball. When he had learnt that the fox envisaged going to America to improve himself, he was depressed to not have the abilities to follow him. Hanamichi couldn't deny that he needed Rukawa as rival to make him progress. If the other teen infuriates him so often, it's also because Hanamichi knew that Rukawa didn't want to rely on anyone, so this fox didn't need him as much he did.

Hanamichi had always discerned Rukawa as an insensible and egoistical bastard but the redhead could now heard his heart go faster, his breath become more irregular and when the Shohoku Ace opened his eyes, Hanamichi seemed to forget how to breath under the intensity of Rukawa's gaze, his blue eyes darkened with desire.

They are both panting and Rukawa turned away from him to regain his senses. Hanamichi observed his profile and understood suddenly why so many girls admired the basketball player. He didn't considerate himself as beautiful; he didn't really have good-looks without being ugly either. He was just a redhead punk who loves fighting and who didn't have luck with girls. To be able to make lose his temperance to a man like Ruwaka so popular amongst girls, considering this fact, was very cheering

The atmosphere in the room was silent, almost tense. Rukawa who had controlled the situation in the beginning was astonished to see Hanamichi take the reins. What this do'haho was thinking of although he was manifestly straight? Rukawa had heard many times his friends or Miyagi laugh about his 50 rejections by girls in Junior High School. Besides, anyone who isn't blind could see the redhead tried to seduce Akagi's little sister.

Hanamichi interrupted his thoughts with a question.

"This is my second question: what are you thinking of me as a man?"

Rukawa blinked several times. He looked the redhead teen and saw his serious expression.

"I think you're a doha'hou" answered Rukawa who felt relieved observing the serious expression of the redhead transform itself into a more familiar he could manage: anger. He couldn't stand not figure out Sakuragi's actual behavior. Why these questions? Was the redhead just curious or more? He preferred dealing with the Hanamichi he knew and not this almost stranger.

Rukawa was rewarded when a fist came to connect with his jaw. He smirked and replied also with a fist.

"You shouldn't ask questions if you don't want to know the answers" added the blue eyed player.

"And you shouldn't answer so obvious things, kitsune! I know you were lying because you can't admit I'm a genius" laughed Hanamichi

Rukawa rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Why do you want to know my opinion of yourself? You shouldn't give importance to what others think of you! Aren't you a tensai after all?"

Rukawa's tone was gentle and that reminds Hanamichi the times when the fox tried to reassure him in the match against Shoyo after the dunk which vault him an expulsion or when he was so depressed after the match against Kainan.

A feeling of humiliation was felt by Hanamichi at these words. How could Rukawa who had such self-confidence understand him? They didn't get along and they didn't know each other. How could he hope that the blue-eyed teen offer him reassurance in himself although he tried to fool others with his self-proclamation in genius.

Rukawa seemed to empathize because he approached Sakuragi and pulled his cheek.

"What are you doing, kitsune?" grimaced Hanamichi

"I verify if you're Hanamichi Sakuragi, the most cheerful guy in this High School, the man who dislikes losing, who is able to entertain anyone, to lead the basketball team, to make me be childish. You are the guy who infuriates me, exasperates me so many times but I respect as a basketball player."

Hanamichi get off Rukawa's grip.

"I'd never believe that you can say so many sentences. But you had forgotten to mention my brains and my good looks, fox!" added the redhead with his habitual hysterical laugh that make Rukawa sigh again. Nevertheless, the raven-haired was happy that Hanamichi recovered his true self.

"And now I have answered all your questions, can I know your reason for questioning me?"

Hanamichi looked away, rubbing his neck but his ears reddened, sign of his embarrassment.

"I couldn't figure out myself…when I learnt that you're homosexual, I wondered what it feels like to be with a same-gender person. I wondered if you have told this to anybody, if you suffered to be gay and if you could be interested in me."

-It's because you don't have luck with women? Do you think you can be suddenly become attracted by men, so casually? Asked Rukawa

Hanamichi felt ashamed but tried to explicate himself.

"I haven't never imagined be involved in this kind of relationship, that doesn't mean that I am homophobic. I have liked the kiss we share before. I don't request love from you! It's difficult for you to understand I want to know a real relationship for once? I wanted to be desired. Think also of yourself! Aren't you tempted to have the possibility to go out with a man? I'm certain that you never envisaged it before because you prefer to consecrate yourself in basket but you will not have this sort of problem with me. Besides, maybe that will permit ourselves to improve our cooperation in the game."

"Aren't you the kind of romantic guy who can only go out and make out with someone he loves?" asked a frowned Rukawa

"I don't hate you either; I respect you also as a basketball player. I think I can learn a lot from you and not only in basket."

"Ok let's try it but if we feel that isn't going well, one of us can cancel this engagement."

Rukawa's tone was resigned.

They watched the mural clock and decided to leave after storing the sport material.

"I suppose that we can reintegrate common training sessions tomorrow" Said Hanamichi while they left the school.

Rukawa only nodded and they separated with a chaste good-bye kiss from Hanamichi to a sleepy Rukawa.

* * *

There isn't action in this chapter. I tried to develop the personnalities that the SD characters inspire me. I like a lot Hanamichi that I see as a child who needs to be comforted to give his best.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : **Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue**

Author's note : Hmm, things move progressly. I hope I suceed in conserving each character's personnality. Have a good reading and please leave some reviews!

* * *

Sakuragi and Rukawa came back to the training sessions the next day they were expelled under the satisfying look of Anzai-sensei and the more incredulous of the others. Nothing appeared really changed; the two teens weren't talking to each other but the usual hostile atmosphere which has always existed between them seemed have vanished.

Anzai-sensei called them out before they attempted to enter on the court.

"Rukawa-kun, Sakuragi-kun, are you finally ready to work together?" asked the old man with a comforting smile.

They both nodded without exchanging any glance.

"So, I want to reserve you a special training. I think that Sakuragi-kun will improve faster if you train him personally Rukawa-kun."

Anzai-sensei turned to Sakuragi-kun and spoke firmly.

"Of course, it will have effects only if you heard what Rukawa want to teach you Sakuragi-kun."

-I understand Oyagi! You need to reinforce the secret weapon because the kistune isn't sufficient to assure us victory! Said Hanamichi, grinning.

Anzai-sensei laughed but not refuted the statement either. Surprisingly, Rukawa didn't say anything. Sakuragi thrusts an astonished look to him and couldn't repress himself to provoke him a little.

"Have you heard that fox? I'm really the secret weapon of the Shohoku Team. Even Oyagi recognizes I'm a tensai!" Hanamichi laughed

Rukawa looked Sakuragi exasperated as if he was stupider than his usual self;

"Couldn't you be quiet for once Do'aho?" sighed the raven-haired youth

-Are you looking for a fight, kitsune?" But Sakuragi's tone wasn't as sharp as it used to be and Anzai-sensei felt it too. Nevertheless, he spoke to them to prevent any exchange of insults.

"So, Rukawa-kun, I want you show to Sakuragi how manage a good defense and also how to perform normal free throws. I see that there is progress in your relationship, well. But I want you are able to cooperate together like you did in the match against Sannoh. This requires a lot of thrust and a common will to win "

"Uss" they shouted in unison.

* * *

They entered on a court's free side to do some warm-ups and looked in the same time the others players played a match. Miyagi, the new Shohoku Captain was confronting Mitsui.

Although he is smaller, Miyagi had the benefice of the speed to score.

Sakuragi and Rukawa were now sited down very closely, their shoulders are touching.

"Pay attention to Miyagi's movements, to his basin's and foot's position which permits him to pivot to guard."

Rukawa was murmured these words directly in Hanamichi's ear, his breath making whiffle some red hair. His voice was very concentrated but also very deep and it makes Sakuragi shiver.

Is it possible one day he can evoke an equal passion from Rukawa ? The raven-haired teen continued to talk but Sakuragi wasn't hearing anymore too focused in analyzing his feelings towards the A ce of Shohoku. But the blue-eyed perceived his lack of concentration and pinched Sakuragi's arm.

"If you aren't interesting in improving your basketball skills, say it! Don't waste my time Do'aho!" hissed Rukawa

Sakuragi looked down, ashamed but whispered without thinking

"It's your fault kisune! Your voice is too sexy and I can't concentrate on what you said".

Rukawa blinked before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Shouldn't be the inverse? If my voice is so _sexy_ – his tone deepened to emphasis this word- you should be more attentive to what I say."

A huge brush spreads Sakuragi's face and he stood up brusquely.

"You're too talkative kitsune! I think it's time to train too" muttered the redhead before taking a basket ball to start his dribble exercises.

"It's the first time I see you accomplish your basics with good willpower, Do'aho" said by squatting to be at his level. Rukawa had a little smile and Sakuragi's heart missed a beat before his cardiac rhythm accelerated. Blood throbbed in his temples and he felt dizzy.

When Rukawa lifted a finger above him to designate the hoop, Sakuragi tried to focus on the words the raven-haired youth was pronouncing.

"I remind you that you have to do 1000 free throws a day. So don't push yourself in basics"

Sakuragi was now wide awake. He stopped his dribbles and flattened promptly.

"Nani? What's wrong with my free throws technique?"Shouted the redhead

"First, everybody laughs at you each time you failed with it. Secondly, a normal free throw has more chances to go in than your actual technique purely based on luck. Besides, if you can do three-pointers shots, shots in the racket, you can also perform normal free throws".

"Why would I obey you anyway?" whined the redhead

-Because Anzai-sensei accords me the full powers to train and command you"

Hanamichi sighed exuberantly but complied by following the raven-haired.

* * *

The other players have already stopped to play to see how the lesson would be. Those who had been in the team in the same time than the two players haven't forgotten the results of the lesson about lays-up.

However, Sakuragi seemed to listen to Rukawa and pays attention to his demonstration. He tried to reproduce the movements of the raven-haired youth and succeed.

"Do you see that kitsuné! I'm really a genius! Yelled Hanamichi

-You'll be if you score the 999th others."

And so, Sakuragi continued to shoot.

"What happened to them' murmured Miyagi to Mitsui, glancing to the two players.

It was certain that the training was calmer but he wouldn't want that becomes a habit either. Everybody was tense as if this calm announced a terrible storm.

"They didn't have any bandage so they didn't resolve their problems with their fists."

-But…I never believed I would say that but I prefer watch them insult each other than…this."

Mitsui approved silently.

Miyagi declared the training finished and the team exited the gym except Rukawa and Sakuragi.

When Sakuragi finished shooting 1000 times, he was covered of sweat. Rukawa gave him a bottle of water.

"It's not so bad I have expected" He said, not really surprised. He knew that with good motivation the redhead was able to master anything.

Sakuragi was too exhausted to answer and he keeps drinking. What he wanted right now was taking a good bath to relax his muscles." He was already walked to the locker room when Rukawa called him out.

"After your shower, if you want, you can go to my house. I have a large bathtub with a lot of massaging oils."

Sakuragi lifted a brow to ask confirmation of what he has heard.

"It is late kitsune, what your parents would think?"

-Nothing because they aren't at home. They are abroad, in France to do some affairs."

"Ok, wait me, I will not be too long".

* * *

Do you share my opinion? I think Rukawa seiyuu (=dubber) has a deep voice. We didn't hear it a lot but each time it's wonderful!


End file.
